A super junction structure of a super junction device based on a trench concept may include two or more pairs of complementary doped compensation layers extending in substance parallel to a flow direction of an on state or forward current flowing in one type of the complementary doped layers in a conductive state of the super junction device. In a reverse blocking mode the complementary doped layer pair is depleted such that the device can accommodate a high reverse breakdown voltage even at a comparatively high impurity concentration in the doped layer carrying the on state or forward current. It is desirable to improve the reliability of super junction semiconductor devices.